Garrin
Garrin is a Zen Master of the Dragon Clan. Background Garrin worked his way up from stable boy to cavalry general through matchless skill and tactical brilliance, and men who served under him still speak with awe at his exploits on the battlefield. Even after he became a general and strategist he still took the field alongside his men, armed with a lance and grim determination. Garrin loves to beat the odds, and his cunning and stubbornness make the difference even against taller or higher-placed foes. Rumored to be the bastard son of the Serpent Clan's Lord Shinja, Garrin was raised an orphan among a group of roughnecks. As a child, his duties included tending horses at the local stables, and as a result, it seemed as if he learned to ride before he learned to walk. His prowess on horseback shone through at a very young age, so he was recruited into the Serpent army's cavalry. At the age of 18, he was given an opportunity to put his field skills to the test. A small company was sent out by Lord Oja to deal with a small band of clan separatists who called themselves the "Eagle Clan," and Garrin was part of the group sent out to deal with them. Unfortunately for Garrin and his company, there were more of these Eagle Clan rebels than had been originally anticipated--much more. The Eagle Clan members were waiting in ambush for Garrin's group, and the first attack wave was a crushing one. Using a combination of his excellent riding skills and his uncanny leadership skills, Garrin managed to round up what was left of his decimated group and rallied his force back against the Eagle members. Even though they were initially outnumbered two to one, the Serpent Clan company successfully put down the rebellion in a matter of minutes, thanks solely to Garrin's quick thinking. The right Serpent Clan leaders took notice of the young man on that day, so henceforth he was put on the fast track to a successful military career. Battle Gear Trivia * Garrin appears in Kenji's Journey if the player chooses the middle path going to Swan's Pool regardless if Kenji is in the Dragon/Serpent path. In the Serpent path, upon eliminating the Wolf clansmen and with Riverside town under siege by Kenji as well Vetkin assisting the latter, Garrin urges Vetkin turn himself to him of all the things that Garrin has done for him as he rides out along with his warriors as they engaged Kenji and his troops into combat resulting to the burning and destruction of the town. In the Dragon Path, after Kenji defeats the Lotus clansmen in Riverside town and by discovering that his servant Vetkin has sided with the Wolf clan as well stating to his ordeal of being locked in the cellar within his house for 6 months and lastly, acknowledging of Kenji's return (by addressing to him as Lord Dragon), Garrin promises to the latter to get rid of his town full of "interlopers" as he rallies his warriors against the Wolf clan with Kenji and his forces' assistance ending with the dismantling of a Wolf clan encampment. As long as the player can keep Garrin alive until the end of the mission, he will be available from that point on in all future missions, being recruitable from the Keep. * Garrin has slow stamina regeneration. * During the Swan's pool mission (in the case of Dragon clan), either Arah or Garrin would join this mission depending on the region that has been chosen. * Garrin's name might've most likely been derived from the obsolete English noun Gar (meaning "spear"), fitting for a mounted lancer. Incidentally, "garrin" means "tree" in the extinct Old Prussian language. * Garrin does 175% piercing damage when mounted or from uphill, yet he only deals 25% damage when downhill or against mounted foes. * Garrin's Call Horse ability is bugged: **After the Dragon player had already researched one or two Stables' techniques: *** If Garrin call any wild horse, then that first horse would benefit from any existing Stables' techniques. *** If the player save the game & then load to play again, when Garrin calls any wild horse, that second horse willl not benefit from existing Stables' techniques. *** Yet when the player research another techniques, that horse will benefit from all researched techniques. **After the Dragon player had already researched all three Stables' techniques: *** If Garrin call any wild horse, then that horse would benefit from all three Stables' techniques. *** If the player save the game & then load to play again, when Garrin calls any wild horse, that second horse will permanently not benefit from any Stables technique. Gallery Dragon Hero Garrin.jpg|Garrin Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Moving!"'' *''"Yes, lord!"'' *''"Right away!"'' *''"I'm going"'' *''"Yes"'' *''"Already there!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"For the Dragon!"'' *''"Trample them!"'' *''"Forward!"'' *''"For honor!"'' *''"Unleash hell!"'' *''"Victory!"'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) * "(Battle cry)" Quotes (Kill) *''"No contest!"'' *''"No challenge!"'' *''"Bow to your lord"'' *''"Victory is mine!"'' *''"For Kenji!"'' Category:Dragon Clan Category:Melee Unit Category:Zen Masters